The Former Team 7
by Sora Nadeshiko
Summary: Kakashi, Obito, and Rin fake their deaths and leave Konoha.Watch their adventures as missing-nins.Silver Wolf, Black Cat,and Brown Dog.Oh yea! Kitsu is in this story.He is known as Yellow Fox.Expect a bit of yaoi/het/yuri. Hiatus until further notice...
1. Chapter 1: Defection

**The Former Team 7**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Kakashi would be the reincarnation of the Juubi and be immortal. Also Rin would be alive and Naruto would go back in time and become the Yondaime's twin brother Namikaze Kitsu and be immortal.

So enough with my rambling and on with the story!

Chapter 1: Defection

Kakashi's P.O.V

Minato-sensei is dead. Period.

He died sealing the pathetic scum (Kyuubi) into his son Naruto. No matter we'll just fake our deaths. No one will miss us.

Obito, Rin, and I created blood clones and destroyed them but left remains.

Faking our deaths was easy. The Kyuubi Attack was a good enough reason for 3 chuunins to die. No one will suspect we are alive.

Team 7 was all I had. No family, no other friends, and the civilians scorned me because of my father.

Obito and Rin decided to go so I had to go also. All of us went to our homes and packed. We took everything with us.

I went to my apartment and took all of my weapons and clothes. Besides those things my apartment was bare. I sealed everything in a scroll. Next I went to the Hatake Compound. It was much larger.

I took all of the family scrolls, weapons, clothes, and scrolls of the Clan techniques and sealed it into another scroll. Lastly, I took the family tanto and strapped it to my back.

I shunshined to the meeting place to see both Rin and Obito there already.

"Sorry, I had to unpack at 2 places"

"Let's go" I said as we blended into the shadows of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and a New Jutsu

Hello again!

I'm new a so…well… I hope u enjoy the story. K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Make a name for ourselves & New Jutsu

Kakashi's P.O.V

When we were at Fire Country's Border we stopped.

The explanations began.

"Obito, remember when I was declared MIA."

"Of course I do Kashi. Why's that?"

"Rin, you should hear this too. I was traveling around with Kushina-oneesama with the alias of Kiri"

"NANI!!!!!!" Obito and Rin screamed.

"Lower the volume down guys. I used these jutsus to make me female and turn me into a wolf."

"Okay…."

"I'll teach you guys the animal jutsu. Copy me" I said as I made the handseals.

POOF! White Mist appeared where Kakashi was, Black Mist appeared where Obito was, and Brown Mist appeared where Rin was.

A silver colored wolf, a brown dog, and a black cat appeared after the mist dissipated.

"So what do you think?"

"Effective" said Rin

"COOL!!!" shouted Obito as he ran around.

I watched in amusement as he tripped over a rock and fell face down into a puddle of mud.

I barked in laughter when he came out mud all over his body, he was grumpy too.

Obito tensed.

"Uh-oh…." Obito shook his body and sent mud flying towards Rin and I.

"Crap!" The mud splattered over my tails. That's right tails!

The genjutsu faded showing my 10 tails.

*sigh*

"Kashi, um… what's with the tails?"Rin asked.

"Long story short, I am the reincarnation of the Juubi, the Right Hand of Kami, and the Wolf Kami."

"A KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed.

"Yep, and you better believe it dobe and Rin."

"HEY!"

"Okay, down to business. We can't use our real names so…"

"I'll be Rina' said Rin

"I'll be Tomoya." exclaimed Obito

"I'll be Katsu" I said in monotone

"Let's go" said Rin

"No, not yet we need to change back." I taught them how to go back to their human forms.

They did the seals and change into their respective forms.

Since I was already in human form I packed everyone's things.

When we just left the clearing, we felt someone or something in the shadows.

"Come out!"

The last of Team 7 and I waited for several tense moments when the thing in the shadows revealed itself.

It was…

**Yay! Cliffy! **

**Guess who it is! **

**Until next time**

**Hope you liked it. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Kitsu

**Hi! Sorry for the wait… It was inexcusable. I hope you enjoy this…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!**

**Well… this chapter has yaoi in it but you don't have to read it. This chapter is not that important unless you would like Kakashi kissing a (somewhat oc and ooc) verion of Naruto (a.k.a. Kitsu). **

**NOTE! NEED TO READ IF YOU LIKE KITSU! I'm currently writing/typing a new story which involves the childhood of Kitsu.**

~~~TFT7~~~

Chapter 3: Meeting Kitsu

Previously…

_When we just left the clearing, we felt someone or something in the shadows._

_"Come out!"_

_The last of Team 7 and I waited for several tense moments when the thing in the shadows revealed itself._

_It was…_

~~~TFT7~~~

"Sensei?" Obito whispered.

The man looked like the Yondaime Hokage.

He had the same colored hair and eyes; the only difference was that he wore an ANBU uniform and a white captain's cloak.

The man softly shook his head.

"Not quite."

It was then that Kakashi knew the man's identity.

You could see his eyes register him with recognition.

He was the Kiroi Kitsune, the infamous Yellow Fox; Konoha's ANBU commander.

"KITSUUUUNEEEEEEEE!"

Kakashi sprinted toward him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He jumped and tried doing a drop kick.

The man side-stepped to the right and caught the kick.

He pushed the boy back.

Kitsu's P.O.V.

"My, my puppy-chan, you've grown."

I pushed Kashi-kun onto the ground and straddled his waist.

I smirked.

It was good to see him again after 2 years.

My student (and sensei during my time as Naruto) was also my student in seduction.

(All ANBU that are considered sexy and good looking had to learn about the art of seduction.)

I moved my face closer to his and kissed him.

He gasped and I inserted my tongue into his mouth.

I explored his cavern…hm… he wasn't practicing lately.

His tongue swirled around mine seeking dominance.

We wrestled. It was almost 5 minutes…

In the background I heard… Obito and Rin I think gasped.

I broke the kiss and panted.

'_Yum… he still tastes like peppermint, snow, and other herbs…'_

'_I can't believe he did that in front of them! But…I still can't deny him. He tastes too good… He tastes like cinnamon, pure air and water from the mountains… and… some type of spice?' _

"You haven't *pant* been practicing *pant* lately."

I looked at Kakashi's face.

He was blushing and his eyes were glazed with lust.

"How *pant* could you *pant* expect me to. I haven't *pant* taken any *pant* seduction missions *pant*."

I looked at Obito and Rin.

They were both blushing.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Have they been trained in seduction?" I asked Kakashi.

"No."

I sighed.

I called out to them.

"What did you think of the show?"

They became red from head to toe.

I chuckled.

"Puppy-chan here has some things to explain to you."

My apprentice sighed.

"This is Namikaze Kitsu, sensei's older twin brother and my teacher in seduction."

"NANIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"It's true. I'm Mina-chan's twin and the ANBU commander."

This caused an uproar… and a whole lot of questions.

"Huh?Canyouteachmesomenewjutsu!"

"…"

"Isittrueyou'reamedic!"

"Yes…" And I put duck tape on their mouths.

"Now on to business. We're currently missing-nins and Danzo is causing a hell of a lot of trouble in Konoha right now. I've sent a blood clone of Kakashi and I to take our place. Got it?"

They nodded.

I smiled crookedly.

I took off the tape and gave them masks.

Kakashi had his old mask; the plain wolf mask.

Rin had a dog mask with pale green paint around the eye slits and a brown nose.

Obito had splashes of black paint on his cat mask.

"Put them on. Rin is Inukatsu, you are Kuroneko, and Kakashi is Gin Ookami. I am Kiroi Kitsune. Let's go."

Everyone picked up their things and we shot off into the forest.

**A/N: Gomenasai, minnasai! I hope you aren't angry…hehehe… *hides behind a rock* I know no one picked Kitsukaka but… it was too tempting… and a couple of people picked pairings with Kitsu in it… What do you think of a foursome? It's good to experiment. I can just have them start realizing their feelings and getting jealous of one another. Then it can escalate into everybody not being able to choose so they have to share. What do you think? Review!**

**Alias meanings…**

**Inukatsu- Brown Dog**

**Kuroneko-Black Cat**

**Gin Ookami- Silver Wolf**

**Kiroi Kitsune- Yellow Fox**


End file.
